All Around Me
by Evil-lil-angel-08
Summary: after being injuried from a mission sakura is to face her dreams and hope that they are not real.


**"All Around Me"**

-------

_"My hands are searching for you,  
My arms are outstretched towards you,  
I feel you on my fingertips,  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you…"_

_-------  
_

She opened her eyes to find that it was dark all around her. The only thing that she could remember was seeing her former sensei in front of her face before everything went dark. Kakashi. He was alright and that was what she cared about. But she didn't know where she was. She thought that she might be dreaming because it was nothing but black. If she were a prisoner then she would still be able to see. But here she could not. She was alone. She turned slowly and saw that there was a light coming from behind her. She started walking towards it. As she kept walking she saw that someone else was with her. She couldn't make out who it was from where she was standing but as she got a little bit closer she could make out his dishealved silver hair.

_How is he here with me? _Sakura thought to herself. "Kaka-sensei?" she asked out loud. The figure in front of her looked up. She could see his one good eye. He was looking straight at her. "What are you doing here?" she asked him. He started walking towards her. She was taking steps towards him as well but with every step he seemed to be moving away from her.

She started to run towards him, hoping to catch up.

But to no avail.

By the time she decided that she should stop running he was no longer in front of her. He had completely disappeared into the light.

"Still weak arent you?" she heard a male voice speak from behind her. A voice that she hoped to never hear again. The voice that often plagued her. She turned and saw the face that haunted her dreams since he had left. "That's why you need him around isnt it?"

_-------  
"…This fire rising through my being,  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you…"  
-------_

Sasuke was standing right in front of her. He looked like he did when he left the village, but somehow he looked older. She couldn't place it. But there was something about him that made her skin crawl. Maybe it was the fact that he has left his village to kill his brother that was trying to prtect him. Maybe it was because when he left he had left her behind, broken-hearted because she couldn't do anything to stop him. She didn't know exactly what it was, but the feeling was there.

"What are you doing here?" she asked coldly.

"Why so hostile?" he asked snickering. He vanished before her eyes and reappeared behind her. "Why don't you just give up?" he whispered, "You are of no use."

She froze. He had said the one thing that she was hoping wasn't true. She trained for days on end until she collapsed, hoping that someday the training would pay off. But she knew that she was just a burden to those around her. She knew Sasuke was right. She was of no use.

Sakura closed her eyes waiting for him to finish her off, a tears flowing down her cheek.

"SAKURA!!!"

_-------_

_"…I'm alive, I'm alive…"_

_-------  
_

Her eyes snapped open to reveal a blur of color. She couldn't make out who was with her just yet. A faded yellow…and grey? Where was she? She was cold and wet and she didn't like it. Sakura closed her eyes again as she heard someone else call her name. She faded back into black.

_-------_

_"…I can feel you all around me,  
Thickening the air I'm breathing,  
Holding on to what I'm feeling,  
Savoring this heart that's healing…"_

_-------  
_

She felt warm compared to before and she could still smell the forest. All she could remember from before were the colors yellow and grey. She opened her eyes. Since they were still blurry she blinked a few times to see just a white room.

_I must be at the hospital._ She thought to herself. She tried to rub her eyes with one hand first only to find that she had the IV in that one. When she tried to move the other hand but there was pressure. She looked around and saw someone lying on her hand.

Sakura realized that the sent of the forest was coming from him. She inhaled it once more. She was glad that he was alright.

Kakashi was the only person she had left after Naruto started dating Hinata. As the time had gone by the two of them would be seen frequently going somewhere. And as the months went by the two of them knew the feelings for each other.

The feeling that Sasuke had left her with was still there but it was not as bad as it once was. Kakashi was helping her heal just by his pressence.

She reached over with the hand that he wasn't sleeping on and stroked his hair out of his face. At her touch he lifted his eyes fully awake. His normal eye was red from the little sleep that he must have gotten. She smiled at him.

"You're awake." He said gruffly from just waking up. She could see that he was smiling underneath his mask.

"Yes, but I wouldn't be able to say the same thing for you." She chuckled, "you look like you are half dead. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. We are more concerned with you."

"How long have you been here?"

"Eh…" He glanced up at the clock above the door, "just 7 hours…"

She frowed at him, "you should go home and rest." He started shaking his head before she was even done.

"Neither of us is leaving." He said glancing at the chair behind him. Sakura looked over as well and found that Naruto was sleeping soundly in it, a slight frown on his face, probably from the uncomfortable postion that he was in.

_-------  
"…My hands float up above me,  
And you whisper you love me,  
And I begin to fade,  
Into our secret place…"_

_-------_

One of the night shift nurses decided it was time to check up on her.

"Oh you're awake!" she asked coming over to Sakura, "how are you feeling?"

"Eh…better I guess? I didn't really know anything….OW!" she was cut off by a sharp pain coming from the left side of her chest. Kakashi quickly shot up out of his seat and tried to comfort her. Naruto, at hearing the slight scream, jumped up and pulled a kunai out of his pouch looking around sleepily for some kinda of attack. Nurse ran out and came back in with a needle. She inserted it into her IV and not two seconds afterwards she could feel the warmth starting to spread and the pain fading away.

Sakura put her head against the pillow again and saw that Kakashi was taking his seat. She couldn't see Naruto anywhere but she could hear his soft snoring coming from the end of her bed.

Kakashi took her hand as her eyes started to close. "I love you. I won't leave." He whispered as her eyes closed all the way.

_-------  
"…The music makes me sway,  
The angels singing say we are alone with you,  
I am alone and they are too with you…"  
-------_

Opening her eyes made no difference in this place that she visited a lot. It was always black until something decided to interupt it. But right now there was nothing, nothing but a soft music playing. She didn't know where it came from but she didn't care because she remembered it from her childhood. Something her mother used to play around the house while she was cleaning. It always made her dance to it and it still had the affect on her. She closed her eyes again and started to dance with the music. She didn't care how she looked no one was with her. The music was amazing. It never ceased to amaze her that people could sing like what she thought angels would sound like.

There was only one pseron that she wished could be with her right now and that was Kakashi. She knew where he was but that didn't make a difference. She wanted him right there with her. She started to spin in a circle where she was standing, letting the music continue to flow. As she was about ready to stop her spinning she saw that there was a light shining from the other side of her eyelids. She opened them slowly.

--------

_"…And so I cry,  
The light is white,  
And I see you…"_

_-------  
_

When her eyes were fully opened she saw the one person that she wanted to see. He was here right in front of her under that light that always appeared. It didn't matter that the music was making it a perfect dream that white light always had to come in and make it better or worse. It never failed. It always had to come.

-------

_"…Take my hand,  
I give it to you,  
Now you own me,  
All I am,  
You said you would never leave me,  
I believe you…"_

_------  
_

Kakashi was standing in front of her just like she had just seen him in the hospital. There was nothing wrong with him. And for that she was greatful. Nothing had happened to him or Naruto during the mission. Only something happened to her but she didn't care right now.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him moving slightly towards him.

At her movement he raised his hand beckoning her to come to him. She continued to move towards him and just like every other time he started to move away from her without moving. No matter how fast she went to try to catch up to him

When she opened her eyes she saw the white light from around here bouncing off the white walls. She sat up right away, breathing hard. She had this feeling that the dream was real. A feeling that he was going to leave her. She didn't want it to be of course but there was just something that made it real. She closed her eyes hoping that the feeling would just go away. She knew he wouldn't leave her. She knew it. But why was this feeling so overwhelming. Did she think he was going to just decide not to love her anymore?

"Sakura?" the voice startled her. She thought there was no one else with her. Sakura peaked through her figures to match the face with the voice. Her vision was blurry again for some reason. The person sitting next to her reached out and whiped away the tears that she didn't know were flowing down her cheeks.

"Sakura? Are you alright?"

"You didn't leave me." she whispered. She didn't think he would have heard her with her head against his chest but somehow he did.

"Why would I have? I did promise you, didn't I?" he pulled her away from his chest to make her look at him.

She blinked the tears away and nodded. He would never leave her.

_------_

"…_I believe."_

_-------_

**Woot! i got another one done! this one was actually really hard to write for! flyleaf is not easy :s**

**so i hope you like it but if you dont tell me anyway! R&R!!**

**Song: All Around Me**

**Artist: Flyleaf**

**Evil Angel**

* * *


End file.
